A Slip of a Knife: 45: Interlude
by Chibi Lurrel
Summary: I have thrown the Shounen Ai out the window in this one, folks, this is absoloute YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI! CITRUS to the MAX here. Not really important to the rest of the story, so those who don't wanna read about it don't have to! 4x3


A Slip of a Knife: Part 4.5: Interlude

~*~*~*~- signals POV change

~*~Quatre's POV~*~

"Ai shiteru, Quatre." He leaned over and cupped my face in his hands. His warm lips felt felt so nice there against mine, as though that was where they belonged. He leaned me onto the bed the bed so we lay on top of one another, not breaking the kiss but for air. My hands rested on his firm back, but I felt his roaming over my chest, fumbling with buttons. I quickly pulled his shirt off, stilling his quest with mine for a moment.

~*~Trowa's POV~*~

I finally managed to pull off his shirt. He was more muscular than we normally gave him credit for, and I simply let my hands play over his chest for a moment. Then I resumed my quest of disrobing the shorter boy completely.

~*~*~*~

I felt him reach out for my pants and I did the same with his. Oh, I wanted him **so** damn much then, I almost couldn't stand it. I practically ripped his pants off his. I stared up into his eyes, which were dark and clouded with lust. My mouth sought out his. We meshed. But a small, nagging thought still lingered….

~*~*~*~

We were down to just underwear, and Quatre broke the kiss. "Trowa…" Rational thought took over again as his soft, pleading voice brought me back to reality. "Yes?" "Are you sure this is right? That we shouldn't wait…"

"Of course it is right! We love each other! What could be any more right than this? As for waiting…" I hungrily kissed him. "Can we wait with Death stalking us? Can we afford to wait if every day high risk mission threaten us?" Quatre threw himself back into my waiting embrace. "Trowa!" he sighed in a husky voice. "Take me..." He voiced this with such need I felt a new wave of lust overcome me. I reached out into the drawer in the nightstand and retrieved three things before I forgot: two condoms and lubricant. Quatre giggled. "Prepared, are we?" I said nothing and proceeded to bare him fully. He giggled and practically tore off my underwear. I smiled at him and slipped the rubber onto his hard erection. He moaned and wriggled at the sensation caused by the rubber and my fingers gently caressing him. We kissed and he quickly snatched the remaining condom from me and applied it with skillful fingers. I moaned into his mouth and he snuck his tongue into mine, letting it explore. 

I slipped some lubricant onto my fingers. I was ready, but he was not. My other hand slid gently over his nipples. I slipped a slick finger into the depths of Quatre. He moaned loudly and wriggled against me. "Trowa…." I slipped in another, another, then the fourth and last, each time eliciting a moan and a buck from Quatre. He started kissing my neck, my chest, my shoulders. I with drew my fingers, and he gasped a protest. "Trowa!" he pleaded. Quatre cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain as I slid into him slowly.

~*~*~*~

Trowa started off quickly, but it still wasn't enough. I * needed * more. I thrust up against his hips as he quickened, I kissed him, running my tongue against his and wrapping my legs around him, trapping him for my own. The pleasure was almost overwhelming…I could feel release so near…but I had to wait for Trowa…

~*~*~*~

The blood rushed past my ears with every thrust that brought me so much closer to the wonderful release. Quatre broke out still lingering kiss. "Tro…" he gasped, his blue eyes shining in the dark with tears of both pleasure and pain. He was asking for permission… I nodded hastily and reclaimed his mouth.

~*~*~*~

I shuddered and moaned, as waves of utter ecstasy as I have never before felt poured over me. I fell limp and exhausted and almost didn't notice when Trowa shuddered and climaxed and I almost didn't notice when he withdrew and hastily discarded the rubber. He lay down beside me, pulling the rumpled bedspread over us both. 

~*~*~*~

I settled down beside him, utterly satisfied and exhausted, listening to his soft breathing. Suddenly he rolled over and faced me in the dark. "Hold me?" he asked in an exhausted but happy whisper. I wrapped my arms around him, welcoming the warmth of his body against mine and pulled him as close as I could. "Ai shiteru, Trowa. I love you with my soul…" "And I you. I love you more than the sun." But he was asleep.

It's so easy to lose track of what's really important in life, like love. Especially in this war we're waging against what seems to be the rest of the world. But that night, there was no war or hate. That night there was only us and the stars.

~End Interlude~

Authoress's Notes- * sighs deeply * Goddess knows how I managed to do THAT! My first full blown lemon and it's in 1st person!!!! At least the practice safe sex, no nasty STDs spread that way =P. Naaa, it wasn't cause I didn't want Quatre to get pregnant (I bet he's make a great mommy!). Anyway, that's what all you fans seemed to be screaming for, so there it was. =P Hope ya'll're satisfied! Goodness, that was a toughie. The next one'll be back to ordinary kawaii-ness and possible angst! PROMISE!

Disclaimer- (Just in case all those big shot execs who own Gundam Wing take a look at this and decide to sue cause I didn't have one) I don't own Gundam Wing, never will unless Bill Gates adopts me, I'm not making any money off of this, though I really wish I was! ^_^


End file.
